Escape from the Nazi world
by Agent BM
Summary: Lisa invents a machine that can take her and her siblings to other universes. But while fighting over who gets to use the machine first, the group is accidentally sent to a world completely ruled by Nazis. The machine is destroyed and they meet alternate versions of themselves. With the help of these alternate selves, will they ever get back home safely?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud house**

 **One thing i like to do is test different story ideas to see what works and what doesn't. So if you like this story i'll continue it, if you don't i'll delete it and forget about it, simple as that. This story was sort of inspired by the Wolfenstein games, i've been wanting to try an idea like this for a bit, just haven't found the right place for it. Maybe here's a good place, i don't know, that's up for you to decide if this is good. This isn't a wolfenstein crossover i'll say that now, while it borrows certain elements from the New order game, none of the characters from that game appear here. And to anyone who was expecting my Dreams story to be the next story i write, don't worry, i am going to write that, i'm almost done with the planning with Lincoln's dream and as of the time i'm writing this, i'm almost ready to start typing that story, so expect that within the next few days. But until then, enjoy this story, i hope you like it.**

All of the loud siblings stood outside in the backyard waiting for Lisa to come out, she had built something that she wanted to share with them, but she wouldn't tell them what it was.

"So what do you think Lisa wants to show us?" asked Lincoln

"I don't know" said Leni

"Whatever it is i hope this doesn't take very long" said Lori

"I got a concert tonight bro, i have time" said Luna

"I have a new book about ghosts to read" said Lucy

"I have to prepare for my next pageant" said Lola

"I have a mud pile at the park with my name all over it" said Lana

Lisa came outside holding a metal orb type device

"Good morning siblings/ test subjects" said Lisa

"Test subjects? Lisa you know mom and dad said you can't test your experiments on us anymore" said Lincoln

"Relax big brother, this invention has already been tested. I tested it myself last night. As you know i have been working on an experiment to-

"Get to the point" said Lori

"Ok i'll give you the abridged version. One thing led to another and now i have an invention that can go to alternate dimensions and universes" said Lisa

"How'd you do that?" asked Luan

"Well i was making a device to get rid of trash but lets face it, some things don't go quite as you'd expect. Thought you'd all like to try it for yourselves" said Lisa

"What other dimensions are there?" asked Leni

"I've only seen a few before i managed to send myself back home, but i've seen some things you'd like, sports, shopping, there's a dimension full of nothing but ice cream, that was sweet" said Lisa with a smile on her face

This got everyones attention, now everyone wanted to use the device. Everyone began arguing over the device

"Give it here, i'm the oldest" said Lori

"Beauty before age" said Lola

"Give it here, i need some new material for my act" said Luan

"What act? I deserve to use it first since i'm the only boy in this house" said Lincoln

Everyone arguing soon turned into an all out brawl for the device. Lisa dropped the device and it landed towards Lily, who began pressing random buttons on it. Everyone stopped fighting when they heard the device turn on and saw Lily holding it

"Lily what did you do?" asked Lynn

The device engulfed the 11 kids in a bright white light and sent them into another world. They landed in the middle of a street.

"Lily, where did you send us too?" asked Leni

"Looks like home but it's so different" said Lori

Lisa picked up the device and attempted to use it, but noticed the batteries were dead.

"Shoot, dead battery" said Lisa

"Dead battery? You mean we're stuck here, wherever we are?" asked Lincoln

"No of course not, just need some new batteries, or at least a power source. Luckily it runs on double A's" said Lisa

"Your high tech device runs on double A batteries?" asked Luna

"You try making something in the dark at 1 in the morning" said Lisa "It was all i could come up with without waking Lily" said Lisa

"Maybe there's a store we can get batteries from" said Luan

"Then lets get moving, stick together, we don't know what's here yet" said Lisa

The group walked through town, and it was vastly different. Looked like something out of world war 2, red banners and flags with swastika's hung over the tall buildings. They passed men in thick armor, metal helmets, and holding machine guns. A menacing looking dog with a metal mouth barked at Lana and Lola, scaring them.

"BLONDIE, HEEL!" shouted the soldier holding onto the dogs leash

The dog growled at the twins before walking away. Lincoln grabbed the scared twins.

"It's ok, you're going to be alright" said Lincoln

"I'm scared" said Lola

"We won't let anything happen to you" said Lincoln

"There's got to be a store with batteries around here somewhere" said Lisa

"Halt, you there. Random security inspection" shouted a soldier "Show me your papers"

"Papers?" asked Luna

"I'm sorry but we don't know what you're-

"Quiet blonde, ID papers NOW!" shouted the soldier

"We don't have any papers" said Lincoln

"You think this is funny? You stupid americans think this is a joke? You're under arrest" said the soldier

Before he could do anything, the soldier looked at Luan, Lincoln, Lisa, and Lynn. He looked really good at them and gasped.

"YOU! ALARM! SEND BACKUP" shouted the soldier

The 4 were grabbed and thrown onto the street as more soldiers arrived in a truck.

"We found the rebels" said a soldier

"Immediate execution for all of them" said another

"Everyone on the ground now!"

Lily who was frightened by all the guns being pointed at her, began to cry. Luan attempted to calm her as she was holding her.

"SHUT THAT BABY UP!"

"I'm sorry you're scaring her" said Luan

Luan was slapped in the face and Lily was taken away from her. Lisa had her invention taken away from her and smashed.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BABY!" shouted someone who looked like a captain

Lily cried even louder. Lily was given back to the 10 kids as the soldiers readied their guns.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The siblings hugged each other tightly, fearing this was it, they were going to die. But something happened that came as a surprise to them. The captain was grabbed by a half robot looking kid, who proceeded to smash the captains face into the hood of the truck, killing him.

"It's him, but how?" asked a soldier

"Just shoot him"

1 of the soldiers fired 3 bullets into the kid before being punched into a wall. The kid grabbed the soldiers gun and beat another to death with it before shooting the rest. The kid looked just like Lincoln, which surprised everyone.

"Come with me if you want to live. Now, there's no time to explain at the moment" said the other Lincoln

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter. i hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think, i have to go type the Dreams story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cyborg Lincoln gathered the girls and other lincoln into the dead soldiers truck and drove off.

"Thank you" said Luna

"Don't mention it, name's Lincoln Loud"

"You're not Lincoln, he's in here" said Leni

"And you're not my sister, she's dead" said Cyborg Lincoln

Leni gasped hearing that

"Am i dead?" asked Leni

"No, but you all have some explaining to do, who are you?" asked Cyborg Lincoln

"You should know us if we exist in this world, i'm you, and these are my sisters" said Lincoln

"We are approaching the hideout, all will be explained" said Cyborg Lincoln

Lincoln drove the truck out of the city into an abandoned underground military lab. He led all of his alternate sisters and the other lincoln through the facility, families sat and talked to each other, others people worked on machines, some watched tv or read books. Lincoln led the others to his family

"Mom, dad, i'm back, look who i found" said Cyborg Lincoln

The parents turned around and immediately hugged Luna

"Luna, you're safe, we thought you were dead" said Dad

"Dad, that's not our Luna, none of these people are from here" said Cyborg Lincoln

the parents got a good look at the 11 kids and noticed their son was right, these weren't their kids, they were too clean, they weren't worn out from battle, Leni was still alive. Another version of Lisa stepped out from behind a curtain and noticed her other self

"I'm not going crazy am i?" asked alt Lisa

"Nope, i'm you from another dimension, me and my siblings are trapped here thanks to some big scary guys smashing my device"

Lisa dropped the remains of her device on the ground. The other Lisa looked at it.

"A simple fix but i can't do anything about it now, i have a robot to fix" said alt Lisa

The alternate Lisa showed the girls and Lincoln what was behind the curtain she was in, a big black robot with 1 eye, over 10 feet tall at least. A girl with a brown ponytail was working on putting something on the arm, everyone knew it was Luan.

"Oh for the love of god Lisa help me put this damn Laser gun-

Luan turned and noticed all the girls, especially her alternate self. Alt Luan stepped down from the robot and removed a metal face mask she was wearing, revealing she wore an eyepatch over her right eye. Luan was curious

"What happened to your, my, our eye?" asked Luan

"You know what a kampfhund is?" asked alt Luan

"No" said Luan

"Good" said alt Luan "I lost it trying to save her from Camp Glenwald"

She pointed to Luna

"What is this place?" asked Lori

"Home that's what it is, we're in an abandoned Nazi research facility, this is the hangar" said alt Lisa

"Nazis? Those sound cool. Uh, what's a Nazi?" asked Lana

Cyborg Lincoln slapped himself in the face hearing that.

"You're joking right?" asked Cyborg Lincoln

"I'm only 6 i don't know everything" said Lana

"Nazi's are those big scary guys who threatened to kill us earlier" said Lincoln "But that guy looked at me and was shocked at something"

"He looked at me too" said Lynn

"And me, but why?" asked Luan

"What makes me so special?" asked Lisa

"We're criminals against the regime. We rebel, fight, kill, steal, anything to stay alive. You 4 are dangerous to them here. We fight for our country, we fight hoping one day we'll be free from the Nazis. All we want is to live in peace" said Cyborg Lincoln

Lily crawled up to cyborg Lincoln and hugged his leg. He picked her up

"Aw, you're so cute, who are you?" asked Cyborg Lincoln

"That's your sister, Lily" said Lincoln "My 10th sister"

"10? I have 9 sisters" said Cyborg Lincoln

"Lily must not exist in this world" said Lincoln

"So i guess i'm going to have another girl" said Mom who entered

"You're pregnant?" asked Lola

"Yes" said Mom

"Lily's not born yet, that's why you don't know who she is. But what happened to you?" asked Luna "What happened here? Why's there Nazis everywhere?"

"Take a seat everyone and i'll explain" said Dad

Everyone sat around the robot and listened

"We don't know how but the Nazis won world war 2 thanks to some advanced technology. How they were able to create such things we don't know. They atom bombed New York, DC, atom bombed us to surrendering. They took over most of the country, a few states have managed to fight them off and drive them out. it's too dangerous to get to them, the Nazis have checkpoints everywhere" said Dad

"I lost half my body in an explosion, i took on a robot like this one, luckily Lisa was able to save me" said Cyborg Lincoln

"I lost my eye to a kampfhund, vicious dogs with powerful bites. I was trying to save Luna, she was captured and put into a camp for vandalism" said alt Luan

"I am wanted for being a threat to them. My scientific genius in reprogramming stolen technology and making advanced machines can drive them out. But with the Monitor still standing we can't make any strikes" said alt Lisa

"What's a Monitor?" asked Lola

"Trust me, you don't want to see one" said alt Lisa

"Why am i wanted?" asked Lynn

"You're the most violent of us, always itching for a fight" said Dad

"Sounds like me" said Lynn

"We were all driven out of our homes, we've all lost loved ones, all we wish is to be free" said Cyborg Lincoln "What's your world like?"

"Not like this, we won the war, the Nazis were defeated" said Lincoln

"That is a world i wish to live in. Don't take your freedom for granted" said Alt Luan

"Hey guys, look what i stole today" said an alt Lana who entered carrying something that looked like a battery but bigger

"A power source, now we can fix this robot" said alt Lisa

Alt Lana looked at the other group

"Who're they?" asked alt Lana

"I'll explain later. So after looking through your device, i think i can fix it, but don't think i'll do it for free" said alt Lisa

"Well, what do you want?" asked Lori

"The baby stays here, too dangerous for her to go out, you're going to help us with some missions, you're all going to do your equal share of work helping everyone here survive" said Cyborg Lincoln

"Sure we can help, what do you need?" asked Leni

Alt Lana placed the power source into the robot and it powered up.

"You're going to help us get Luna back" said alt Lana


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: All alternate universe characters will have the word alt before their name to differentiate them from the regular loud characters**

(With Lola and Lana, later)

Alt Lola and Lana were taking Lola and Lana on their first mission, steal food from a store to feed the families and rebels back at the base. They were sneaking in through the sewers with tote bags

"This is so gross, why am i here?" asked Lola

"You're not like me that's for sure. You're going to help us steal food for everyone" said alt Lola

"This should be fun, by the way what're these knives you gave us for?" asked Lana

"Those are for the dogs, trust me, you'll need them. The trick is to sneak up on them while they're sleeping and hit stab them in the head" said alt Lana

"You want us to kill dogs? That's cruel" said Lola

"There's thousands more where these dogs come from, the Nazi's aren't exactly running out of them. Besides it's either us or them. You saw what happened to Luan, they will eat your face off if given the chance" said alt Lana

"I won't do it" said Lola

"That's fine, then you can stay here and wait for us, but you're still carrying what we get. Trust us, we have the easy job, i feel bad for what your siblings have to do with our Lincoln" said alt Lola

"We're here, you stay here. You, come with us" said Alt Lana pointing to her counterpart

The 3 snuck up in the alley behind the store, it was nighttime, soldiers patrolled the streets outside of the alley. Guarding the back door was a kampfhund, sleeping.

"Watch and learn" whispered alt Lana

She crept up towards the sleeping dog and grabbed its head, stabbing the knife through it, killing it.

"That doesn't look too hard, this should be easy" said Lana

"I like your attitude" said Alt Lola as she picked a locked door

(With alt Lincoln)

Alt Lincoln was giving directions for Lori to follow to get to the prison camp Luna was in. Lori was disguised in a nazi uniform, her face covered with a mask and helmet.

"Don't worry, they won't search the cabin, and if we do have any trouble, don't worry, you'll be safe" said alt Lincoln

"I sure hope so" said Lori nervously as she drove the truck towards camp Glenwald. She parked the truck near the entrance and a guard and Kampfhund inspected the truck. Lincoln crept out of the truck silently towards the back behind the soldier. The kampfhund barked at the truck. The soldier opened it to reveal not only a robot, but 2 Lynns, alt Luan, and Lincoln

"ALARM!" shouted the soldier

Alt Lincoln shot the soldiers head off with an arm cannon and broke the Kampfhunds neck. Lincoln went into the guard booth and opened the gate while alt Lynn turned the robot on.

"We need to get to the security building and shut down the security systems and robots if we are to have any chance of rescuing Luna" said alt Luan

"Just show me a Nazi and i'll kill em on sight" said alt Lynn

"I sure hope i live through this" said Lincoln as he put on some body armor Lynn had given him

"You'll be with me, you'll be fine" said alt Lincoln

Lori parked the truck near a warehouse while the robot walked off towards some guard barracks.

"Stay here Lori. Lynn, find a prison robot and commandeer it, we'll need all its firepower if we're to succeed with rescuing the prisoners" said alt Lincoln

"You got it bro" said alt Lynn

"We're taking everyone?" asked Lynn

"We're shutting this camp down, here and now" said alt Luan

"Ok everyone, follow me" said Alt Lincoln

He led everyone towards the security building

(With alt Luna)

Luna was being tortured by General Heinz, the owner of the camp, and his large Kampfhund. She was strapped to an electric chair, she was ordered to reveal the location of her family's hideout. She was weakened from being punched at but still going strong

"You are a resilient one aren't you? The funny one in your family? Well the funny ends here as i grow tired of asking. You have survived through the other tortures but i guarantee you that you won't survive this one. If i push this button you will feel the most intense pain you have ever felt in your life. Now tell me where the rebel hideout is, and you can go free" said General Heinz

"You think i will reveal my family's whereabouts just like that? Do your worst" said alt Luna

General Heinz pushed a button on a remote and Luna screamed as the chair gave her a powerful shock. Heinz pushed the button again and the chair turned off

"Your family won't save you, talking will. Why do you resist? World war 2 was a long time ago, we rule this Earth now, you Americans have lost. There's nothing left for you in this world" said Heinz

"Here's whats going to happen, i'm going to break free from this chair, and i will fry you in here until you die" said alt Luna

Heinz responded by punching her in the face.

"One last time or i will kill you, where is the rebel base?" asked Heinz

Luna coughed. Heinz got closer to her.

"And after i kill you, i will kill your dog" said Luna

He gave a big middle finger and pushed the button again. Luna struggled and used her strength to break free from the chairs restraints. She grabbed a sharp tool off a table next to the chair and stabbed Heinz in the chest as he approached her. She pushed him into the chair, removed the tool from his chest and electrocuted him. His dog jumped onto Luna to kill her, but she managed to stab it enough times in the head to kill it. Heinz collapsed out of the chair onto the floor.

"Killed your stupid dog Heinz, now i'm getting out of here" said alt Luna

Luna exited the room and snuck through the halls of the security building, trying not to be seen by any guards, or any of the cameras. She went into the security office to disable the cameras, but was surprised when she saw her siblings turning the security robots and cameras off and smashing the controls

"Guys?"

They turned around. Alt Lincoln and Luan hugged Luna.

"What're you doing here, and who's-

"We'll explain later. We're busting you and everyone out of here. As we speak, Lynn is commandeering a prison robot right now" said alt Lincoln

(With Lynn)

Alt Lynn crept up behind a prison robot and climbed up on top of it, banging her hand on the cockpit. The soldier inside opened the top and Lynn stabbed him in the head and threw him out. She climbed inside and drove the robot towards the guard house.

"Lynn do you read me, this is lincoln, are you and our robot in place?" asked alt Lincoln

"Yes we are, evacuate the surviving prisoners" said Lynn

Lincoln pushed some buttons in the security building and sent an evacuation alarm to the prisoner barracks. The guards, seeing the prisoners escaping with alt Lincoln, grabbed their weapons and fired at the prisoners. Lynn and the stolen robot fired at the Nazis.

"Eat Lead nazis, this is for Leni" said alt Lynn

She fired missiles at the guard towers and bullets at the soldiers. The prisoners all ran for the trucks in the warehouse where Lori was at. The Nazis concentrated all their fire on the stolen robot at first, and managed to destroy it. They concentrated their fire at Lynns robot, but with the help of alt Lincoln and Luan, they were able to fight them off and kill the nazis in a bloody mess. When all the soldiers were dead and any surviving prisoners were on the trucks, the kids ran to Loris truck and boarded

"We're all clear" said alt Lincoln "Get us out of here"

Lori started the truck, but before she could get it moving, General Heinz, still alive, appeared in front of the truck with 2 machine guns aimed at the kids in the front.

"No one leaves my camp" said Heinz angrily

He fired the machine guns through the windshield, hitting Lori and luan. Lori stepped on the gas and ran over Heinz, injuring him more. Lori drove and escorted all the survivors to their hideout, cheers were had and family members reunited with loved ones. The twins and their alt selves had returned with stolen food and everyone ate. A small victory for the rebels, but every little thing counted in this world now. When all was done and celebrations had, the siblings from the non occupied world were sent to their own room in the base to sleep in, they were all given blankets and pillows and were given a few old mattresses to sleep on

"It's not much but we take what we can get our hands on. Sleep well, tomorrows another day of fighting" said alt Lincoln before leaving them alone

The siblings chose who they were going to sleep with and climbed onto their temporary beds, while they were glad they were helping a good cause, they did miss home. Their parents must've been worried about them, they just dissapeared without a trace.

"Well today went well i guess" said Lynn

"Yeah" said Leni

"So Lisa, how's the repairs going?" asked Lori

"Not good, it'll take me a while to get new parts in a world like this" said Lisa

"Looks like we're stuck here for the time being" said Luan

"I want to go home" said Lola

"We all do, but until we can repair the machine, all we can do is try to stay alive" said Lincoln

"All we can do now is just get some sleep and hope for the best" said Lucy

"Agreed" said everyone

"Well, goodnight guys" said Lincoln

"Goodnight" said everyone

Lincoln shut off the lights and everyone went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day, lab)

"Time for your next assignment, bring him in guys" shouted Alt Lincoln outside the door to the lab

A few tough looking men rolled in a big and dead metal Nazi creation, it wore a face mask similar to the one luan wore while working on the robot yesterday, it was very muscular looking.

"Question, what is that?" asked Lori

"That is a supersoldaten, nazi supersoldier, well, used to be a supersoldier. Your task is to help us remove the armor for study, we can take these things down faster if we can find out how to penetrate the armor quicker, we can't always have access to lasers" said Alt Lincoln

Lynn walked up to the supersoldier

"I'll start, i mean how hard can it be to remove armor?" asked Lynn

She pulled off the face mask and screamed at the supersoldiers face, or what was left of it, it's face was covered with scars and it had a menacing looking mouth, its eyes dark.

"Cool, a dead body" said Lucy

"And thats why they wear masks" said alt Lincoln "Well don't just stand there, the armor isn't going to remove itself"

The siblings all got to work helping Alt Lincoln remove the armor while Lucy and Lana got to work of disposing of the rotting corpse inside.

"Just take the corpse into the next room, we'll have it disposed of later" said Alt Lincoln

"I'll prepare a funeral, who knows what this man has gone through before ending up like this" said Lucy

"You're definitely not like my Lucy" said alt Lincoln

"I know, we met last night" said Lucy

(Last night)

Lucy and her alternate self stared at each other awkwardly. Alt Lucy didn't have her hair covering her eyes and didn't wear black, but patriotic Red white and blue colored clothes. This was vastly different than what Lucy would wear.

"Well, this is awkward" said alt Lucy in a non deadpan voice

(End flashback)

"Hey Lincoln, i have a question for you" said Leni

Alt Lincoln was unscrewing an ammo backpack off the supersoldier

"And what would that be Leni?" asked alt Lincoln

"Well, yesterday you said i was dead in this world, which has me curious, what happened to me?" asked Leni

Alt Lincoln stopped what he was doing and looked at her

"Do you really want to know?" asked Alt Lincoln

"Yes, was it that bad?" asked Lori

Alt Lincoln closed his eyes and sat down.

"Fine, i knew i would be explaining eventually. It happened a little over a year and a half ago, i still had an entire body then of course. As you would know living in a big family isn't easy" said alt Lincoln

"We know" said Lincoln

"Well this sad story begins a year and a half ago like i said, mom and dad got fired from their jobs. Even then we weren't happy with the Nazis but we had no choice but to be contempt with them. We couldn't pay our bills and we were being forced to leave. I remember it was a sunday morning when the soldiers came to our door" said alt Lincoln

(Flashback)

Mom and Dad were arguing with the Nazi soldiers at their door who showed no sympathy for them whatsoever.

"You can't do this, where are we supposed to go?" asked Mom

"That is not our problem, we have orders to evict you from this house immediately" said a Nazi officer

The officer let 3 soldiers enter the house.

"Proceed with eviction" said the officer as he left

The soldiers went upstairs towards the bedrooms and busted the doors open, pointing their machine guns at the kids, screaming at them to get out. Mom and dad could do nothing as the soldiers ravaged their home, trashing their belongings and threatened their kids. The family dog Charles barked angrily at the soldiers. One of the soldiers picked the dog up.

"Feisty one aren't you, this one will make a great Kampfhund" said the soldier

Leni tried to grab the dog

"You may take our house but you can't take our dog, he's family. He's all we have left since our other pets died" said Leni angrily

"Watch those words young lady" said the soldier

Leni pushed the soldier to the ground, grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the face, instantly killing him. This move shocked the family members. The remaining soldiers grabbed Leni and threw her against the wall and shot her to death with their machine guns. The officer who ordered the soldiers into the home stepped in and shouted at the soldiers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! We are ordered to remove the family, not purge them"

"What? She killed an officer on duty" said a soldier

The officer looked at the dead body and shook his head.

"Poor Frank, he had a wife and 3 healthy kids. Best get him removed from the premises. All of you, 5 minutes to say goodbye and grab what you can carry, then i want you all out. This property is being seized by the reich" said the officer

Everyone went to their rooms and grabbed their bags with whatever clothes or personal belongings they could fit and went downstairs. Charles was placed in a cage to be converted into a kampfhund by the Nazis. The family said goodbye to their house as the soldiers sealed it shut.

"Thank you for your cooperation" said the officer

As the soldiers began to leave, mom and dad pulled out knives from their pockets and stabbed the soldiers in the necks. The officer pulled out a pistol and fired 1 shot towards mom, missing, before the kids held him to the ground long enough for dad to stab him in the face. Lincoln freed Charles from his cage and the family rushed to their van, horrified at what they did, they would be wanted for what they did. Dad rushed all the kids into the van and sped off away from the city.

(End flashback)

"After that, we hid in the woods for a while before some of the people living here found us and offered us shelter. Lenis death inspired us to fight. Everyone here has lost someone or something because of the Nazis" said alt Lincoln

He shed a few tears, Lori comforted him.

"We're sorry for your loss" said Lori

"Lenis death was not in vain, Charles is safe, we killed dozens of soldiers, stolen lots of food to survive. We fight for freedom. With Lisa on our side we can remove them from this general area, we can all live normal lives. But not with the monitors watching over the cities, we are not ready to fight the monitors, but studying these guys should bring us one step closer" said alt Lincoln

"We promise to do whatever we possibly can to help you" said Lynn

"That's great to hear. And in return we promise we will fix your machine and send you home" said alt Lincoln

"That would make me smile" said Lucy

Alt Lincoln screamed hearing Lucy behind him.

"I thought living out here would make me forget that feeling" said alt Lincoln

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone's interested i am taking requests for things you'd like to see in this story. Have something interesting, leave me a message or a comment and i will consider it.**


	5. Chapter 5

After removing the armor off the Supersoldaten's body, the siblings went their separate ways in the base for now, most likely with their alternate counterparts.

(Lucy)

Lucy was giving a funeral to the Supersoldaten's body while her alternate self watched

"You know, i remember when i used to be just like you, all dark and gloomy" said alt Lucy

"What happened?" asked Lucy

"Let's just say Leni's death affected us all. If i'm gonna make a difference, i won't do it wearing, well that" said Alt lucy pointing to regular Lucy's clothes "Not that there's anything wrong with your clothes it's just that-

"I understand" said Lucy "So do you miss anything about being like me?"

"I do miss scaring the crap out of my siblings, can't do that anymore. Don't do that to the nazis, can you imagine what they'd do to you if you did that to them?" asked alt Lucy

"After seeing what was going to happen to me yesterday had your Lincoln not arrived, i can" said Lucy

(Lynn)

Both Lynn's were in an isolated room with a captured high ranking Nazi officer tied up to a chair to be interrogated

"I am a highly experienced field coordinator working on behalf of General Augustus Heinz himself, do you know how much misfortune you are in if you do not release me? There's no point in keeping me here. I promise to be lenient towards you and everyone here if you let me go, you have my word on this"

"Fat chance, you, might want to get some goggles and an apron on, this could get messy" said Alt Lynn

"Ok" said Lynn not understanding what that meant

"I have been known to be just and fair with my prisoners. DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM!? It would serve you well to stop what you are doing and release me at once" said the officer

"Other me, get the chainsaw, should be on your side" said alt Lynn as she put on some goggles and a mask to cover her mouth

"Chainsaw? Now you understand you damned lunatics that i am superior to people like you" said the officer getting angry and frustrated

Lynn gave her alternate self a chainsaw and she revved it up, Lynn was curious to see what was to come out of this.

"Now you listen to me, you're going to tell us where you're hiding the plans for the latest supersoldiers or i will rip you to shreds with this chainsaw do you understand?" asked Alt Lynn

The nazi officer said nothing, instead spitting on her and the regular Lynn.

"Do your worst you filthy American Swine" said the Officer angrily

"Suit yourself" said alt Lynn

She brought the chainsaw up to the officers neck. The officer screamed and gave in to her demands.

"Ok, ok i'll talk, the plans are in Georgia, heading into space tonight, but you'll never make it there even if you tried. We have checkpoints everywhere, you're in our databases, you will be found and punished for your crimes, this place will be found, everyone here will be killed, and when all is said and done, we'll feed your flesh to THE FURNACE!" shouted the officer before laughing maniacally

Alt Lynn started the chainsaw up again and sawed the mans head off, and then proceeded to mutilate him. Lynn turned her head away from this, it was one thing to see that in movies, but another to actually see it happen.

"Ok, i think he's dead you don't have to go all gruesome with him" said Lynn

"I know, i just like to see them bleed, helps with anger issues" said alt Lynn who breathed hard

"Why not just play sports like i do? That helps me relieve anger" said Lynn as she removed her apron and goggles

"Playing sports maybe fine where you're from, but here you need to have balls to do that. Make a nazi player angry and you can get shot and killed on sight" said alt Lynn

"Well are there nazi players here?" asked Lynn

Alt Lynn shook her head

"Then what's stopping you?" asked Lynn

"You know what, you're right" said alt Lynn "But i don't have any sporting equipment"

"Oh i'm sure we can find something" said Lynn

(Outside)

The 2 were using metal pipes as baseball bats and flinging old beakers lying around at a wall

"You're right other me, this is fun" said Alt Lynn

(Lana)

"So, i hear you want to clog a toilet, is that right?" asked alt Lana

Lana nodded

"Say no more, this'll be funny, here eat these" said alt Lana handing her other self a box of dog biscuits

"Dog biscuits?" asked Lana

"You like them where you come from too don't you? You are basically an alternate me. These help guard dogs during that weird time of the year. Trust me" said alt Lana

Lana ate the dog biscuits without question, and within a few minutes she found herself running to the nearest bathroom. After a few minutes in and flushing the toilet, alt Lana watched her alternate self burst out of the bathroom happily

"Yes, i finally did it" said Lana happily

The toilet was overflowing with dirty water

"Glad you're happy, now you get to unclog it" said Alt Lana

Lana looked at her alternate self before saying something

"Sweet" said Lana happily


	6. Chapter 6

(Lincoln)

Alt Lincoln was showing Lincoln to his quarters to show him his comic collection that he has amassed

"Good to know someone else likes comics around here, don't find too many people like that these days" said Alt Lincoln "Everyone's too busy trying to stay alive, look at me, i'm half robot now and i'm doing just fine"

"What did happen to you exactly?" asked Lincoln

"Got into a car, it blew up. Lisa saved me, thankfully, it's not all bad, Ronnie Anne thinks it's cool" said Alt Lincoln

"She's here too?" asked Lincoln

"Not at the moment, she's at another safe location practicing hand to hand combat, we have a few safe havens to go to if ever needed. Here we are" said Alt Lincoln as he opened a door to his room

His room was nothing too special, just like Lincoln's bedroom in his dimension it was in a closet, but it wasn't that bad, he had a bed, comics, lighting. Lincoln sat down on the bed but was moved aside by his alternate self

"Careful, you gave bun bun an ouchie" said Alt lincoln as he grabbed and hugged his stuffed bunny toy

"I'm so sorry, i didn't know you had bun bun in here" said Lincoln

"I couldn't leave him back at the old house, he's my friend. But enough about that, here, check this comic out" said Alt Lincoln

Lincoln was handed a comic very similar to one he had back in his dimension, but he couldn't read it, it was in german

"I can understand if you can't understand it, trust me the pictures make up for it" said Alt Lincoln

Lincoln looked at the pictures, he was right, they were more violent than the ones he had back home.

(Luna)

Luna was marveling at her alternate self's impressive amp system. She had an entire wall of amps stacked up with an electric guitar. She wanted to play it but her alternate self advised against it

"Too risky, patrol drones will hear us. Safer playing accoustic out here" said Alt Luna

"Oh, i understand. Doesn't it suck, having this impressive system that can produce massive sound but you can't use it?" asked Luna

"Yes it does suck, but i have no choice. But i can tell you this, when my time is up, which i know will be soon, it's gonna be loud. You'll know what that means when the time comes" said Alt Luna

"Oh i think i know what you're talking about" said Luna

(Lisa)

Lisa and Alt Lisa were studying the supersoldaten armor to figure out how to quickly puncture through it, but normal Lisa was too focused on having her device fixed.

"Look, i promise you when the time comes, your device will be repaired and you can all go home to your dimension" said Alt Lisa

"Sorry, it's just that, i've never felt so scared being here after what happened when we arrived. I also worry about my siblings. Lily's just a baby, she shouldn't have to deal with these types of things so early in life" said Lisa

"It's ok to be scared, we're all scared, wondering if we'll live to fight another day. Life is hard, we have to steal and kill to survive, Luan lost her eye, Leni's dead, the entire reich is looking for us, and the monitors, we lack the resources to fight them. If we just had the fire power to destroy the michigan monitor then we could fight back relentlessly" said Alt Lisa

"I still don't know what a monitor is" said Lisa

"Oh so you want to see one? Here's a blueprint"

Alt Lisa took out a blueprint of the Michigan Monitor and she was shocked, a 4 legged walker over 200 feet tall with a 360 degree control tower in the middle, heavily armed, heavy machine guns and missile launchers with built in laser cannons. No wonder they struggled, this thing could wipe them out in an instant.

"Now i understand your struggle, i'm sorry" said Lisa

"If we can just take this one out, or better yet commandeer it, we'd have a chance to drive them out" said Alt Lisa

"Has anyone ever tried to do that?" asked Lisa

"California tried that, didn't work, so did nevada. It's impossible to commandeer one, not unless you're in a uniform and manage to get inside without being killed" said Alt Lisa

"Well, we'll think of something i'm sure" said Lisa

(Luan)

 **Thank you Jubileena for allowing me to use your oc Wes for this part. Wish you luck in using him in your stories if you ever get around to that.**

Alt Luan was watching a brown haired boy cleaning the floors from a distance. Luan walked up to her and startled her.

"What are you doing?" asked Luan

"I'm watching someone, that boy over there"

Luan looked and saw the boy, he was cute.

"Who is that?" asked Luan

"Wes Nicely, his parents were killed in a death camp but we saved him. He's so good looking" said alt Luan

Wes started walking their direction, thinking he heard something, but Alt Luan grabbed Luan and ran into another room

"What're you waiting for, go talk to him" said Luan

"I can't talk to him like this, i only have one eye now. Not like i can be funny anymore, that part of me is long gone" said Alt Luan

"Looks like i need to teach you to be funny" said Luan

"Can we do this later? I have something i need to do actually. I'm supposed to be monitoring the perimeter sensors right now" said Alt Luan

Upon realizing what she should've been doing, she ran to a control room and looked at some cameras. Lynn and Alt Lynn were still outside tossing things at the wall of the secret base.

"Looks all clear to me" said Luan

Alt Luan moved the cameras around just to be safe, but her worst fear was just realized, a spy drone was recording them. Before Luan could do anything, it flew away, most likely to alert the nearest commander.

"We need to evacuate to the nearest safe house immediately" said Alt Luan


	7. Chapter 7

With word that the German army had found their secret base, evacuations were being held. Families were being driven out through secret tunnels to be taken to other secret facilities. The Loud siblings were helping with the evacuation, and were each armed to protect themselves if the Nazis got in. From the distance, something big was coming. A soldier defending the base topside was announcing something over an intercom throughout the base

"Listen to me everyone, those bastards have brought in the Michigan Monitor, it's heading this way, you all need to grab what you can and leave now"

"Known war criminals have been sighted, curfew is in effect. Any citizens in the area, return to your homes, get inside, and stay away. On behalf of the citizens of the state, you are ordered to surrender, terrorists" said a looming voice outside

The weapons on the michigan monitor pointed towards the building on top of the underground base. The soldiers up top knew they wouldn't survive, so they quickly ran back down into the base. The weapons fired at the building, destroying it. Troopers were unloaded from the giant weapon and they ran towards the ruin, intending to get inside

"Hiding compounds your criminal offense. You will be found and punished" said the monitor

The nazi soldiers barged into the base, firing at the soldiers defending it. Both sides took casualties, but the Nazis greatly outnumbered the soldiers in the base. The Nazis took no time slaughtering the soldiers. The Nazis patrolled the area, destroying anything they could, setting the place on fire, killing anyone they found. Meanwhile with the Louds, they were all hiding, planning their next moves.

(Alt Luna's room)

Alt Luna had barricaded herself in her room with the Lola, Lana, Lily, and Lynn from the other world. She opened up and air vent and carefully lifted them up into them. They could all hear the gunfire getting closer.

"My time is up dudes, but you still have a life ahead of you. Go through these vents, take 2 rights and a left to reach the evacuation point. You'll be safe there" said Alt Luna

"But we can't just leave you" said Lola

Luna lifted Lynn into the vent and looked at her.

"I'm tired of running, of being silent. You all take good care of yourselves now you hear? Tell my siblings, tell my mom and dad that i love them" said alt Luna "My time is up, but i won't die silent, i will die loud"

Luna shut the vent before Lynn could speak. She grabbed an electric guitar and plugged it into her amps, cranking them up loud for everyone to hear. Lynn stayed behind while her 3 sisters crawled along the vents, urging her to come along, but Lynn wanted to see where this would go. Luna started playing the star spangled banner, it was loud alright, but she and her sisters and Lincoln were all used to that. The door was being banged on from the other side. Lynn watched as the barricade to the room failed and 3 Nazi soldiers barged in

"What is that?"

"Some kind of weapon!"

"Shoot her"

All 3 opened fire on Luna. She collapsed to the ground, barely alive.

"Dude" said Luna weakly

She was shot dead in the head before the soldiers opened fire on the amps, silencing them. Lynn was angry, she raised her machine gun and opened the vent

"You, Halt"

Lynn fired the gun at the soldiers, killing all of them. She crawled through the vent after her little sisters.

(Lab, Lisa)

Lisa was helping her alternate self pack some things, mostly important documents that she claimed she needed.

"I believe it's best if we get out of here" said Lisa

Alt Lisa grabbed a big Laser gun along with one of her bags

"Thought you were incapable of emotions" said alt Lisa

"Normally yes, but not when i'm fearing for my life, i believe you just heard your sister die a minute ago" said Lisa

"She will be missed yes, but her death can not be in vain. We can't do anything here, the base is lost" said alt Lisa

Alt Lisa left the room with her counterpart and they made their way to the evacuation tunnel. Shotgun shells whizzed past them

"Halt, don't move" shouted a soldier

Alt Lisa simply pointed her laser gun at the trooper and disentegrated him, blood and guts splattered everywhere. Lisa felt like she wanted to puke.

"Don't be so dramatic, i see that stuff all the time" said Alt Lisa

"It smells terrible'" said Lisa

"Of course it does it's blood and guts. Now quit your whining and follow me. Hurry, before the supersoldaten arrive" said Alt Lisa

Lisa nodded and followed her counterpart.

(In the michigan monitor)

In the control center of the giant weapon, a commander was given a briefing by one of the crew members.

"Reports indicate heavy fighting below the surface. Lisa Loud is down there, we cannot allow her to escape"

"Agreed" said the commander

"Shall we deploy a Panzerhund to hunt her down?

"No, she would instantly destroy it. Send in the supersoldaten, we will wipe her and everyone out with the big guns" said the commander

"Yes sir"

The crew member pulled a lever and a few metal boxes were lowered. The boxes were busted open and huge hulking supersoldaten marched towards the base, heavy laser gatling guns in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

(Lincoln)

Lincoln and his cyborg counterpart were checking the base quickly for any survivors before making their way to the escape vehicles. They ran into both Luans, Lily, the twins, and Lucy.

"We need to get out of here now" said Alt Lincoln

"Is this everyone?" Asked Lincoln

"We're all that's left, everyone else is either at the trucks or dead. We were just about to get out of here" said Alt Luan

"Can we please go now?" Asked Lola

Lily whimpered and was close to crying. Alt Lincoln picked her up and held her close.

"You'll be safe, I promise" said Alt Lincoln

Lily smiled and hugged her cyborg brother. The group walked to a corner.

"On 3 we run, 3!" Shouted Lincoln

The group made a running start to the escape point, but Lincoln and Luan were grabbed by a supersoldaten hiding in another room. It didn't have a mask on, the 2 siblings looked into its dark menacing eyes, frightened at what would happen. The supersoldaten banged their bodies into each other, injuring them. Before it could attack again, something happened.

"Leave them alone you ugly monster" shouted Lori before cutting its head off with a chainsaw

The giant let them go and collapsed in front of the group.

"Oh Lori thank you so much for the save" said Lincoln

"We almost died. Ow, my head" said Luan as she struggled to get up

"We need to leave now" said Lori

(With Leni)

Leni was near the entrance to the escape point, talking to a supersoldaten, and it was listening to what she had to say for some reason, something they didn't do being designed only to kill.

"You're not so bad, you're just misunderstood. I read about what you used to be in a magazine lying around, you're just like me, not as smart as everyone else" said Leni

Leni removed the soldiers mask and placed her hand over its face.

"You're not so bad" said Leni

The group, now with both Lisa's joining them, reached the escape point, and saw Leni with the supersoldaten. Everyone had their weapons raised. The supersoldaten pushed Leni out of the way and raised its gun but was shot dead by Lisa with a laser blast.

"Why'd you have to do that? I was getting to it" said Leni

"I'm surprised you reasoned with it as long as you did, but it was gonna kill us, that's all they do" said Alt Lisa

The group went into some of the last remaining transports in the base where the rest of their family members were waiting for them. The transports escaped with the Michigan Monitor firing at them.

"Dammit. They got away again, how do they always get away?" Asked a commander on board the monitor

The trucks drove for an hour before running out of gas. The group then walked a mile before reaching another secret base hidden near a lake. They walked through a hidden entrance, through a long tunnel, and made it to another abandoned research lab located deep beneath the lake. The alternate version of Ronnie Anne was waiting for the louds. First thing she did was hug Lincoln.

"I'm glad you made it out. We need to talk, rest of you, go rest somewhere, you need it" said Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne and alt Lincoln walked to an old office and sat down.

"What's up Ronnie Anne?" Asked Alt Lincoln

"The time has almost come. We found the location where the monitor is stored" said Ronnie Anne

"How'd you manage to find it?" Asked Alt Lincoln

"A lot of spies died infiltrating a train station for supplies destined to go for the Monitor. The ones who survived found the location on a computer and told us. We can hijack the monitor and use it to our advantage" said Ronnie Anne "But we'll need to get you extra training of course"

"When's this all going down?" Asked Alt Lincoln

"One month from now we'll strike" said Ronnie Anne


	9. Chapter 9

Lola was panicking, her family dead, her brother, her sisters, even baby Lily, dead all around her. Supersoldaten had killed them, they caught them off guard in their world, they came out of nowhere. This was supposed to be a fun day at the park. Lola screamed and attempted to run, but one grabbed her, made her look into its scary face. It raised its arm back and punched her before throwing her to the ground. It raised its foot and squished her

Lola's eyes burst open and she jolted up from where she lied breathing heavily. It was late at night, all around her her siblings slept. Lacking spare rooms at such short notice, her family was given blankets to sleep with. They slept on the ground in a mess hall, with blankets being used to cushion the hard floor. Lola was scared.

"Lola?"

She turned to see Lincoln, sitting up and awake behind her. She quickly embraced him in a hug and cried a little.

"You had a nightmare did you?" Asked Lincoln quietly

She nodded.

"I dreamt about those monsters, the ones that tried to kill you and Luan today, they killed you, they killed everyone. Then they looked at me. One grabbed me, punched me hard in the face and squished me under its foot. I don't want to be here Lincoln, I want to go home. I want to be away from the nightmare of a world, back home with mom and Dad, away from those monsters, away from the soldiers who tried to kill us" said Lola

Lincoln hugged her tight. A few other girls woke up and noticed Lola softly crying. They each one by one got around Lincoln and hugged Lola.

"I want to go home to Lola" said Lana

"Me 3" said Lincoln

"We all do" said Lori

"While I may not show human emotions that much, I too am scared for my life. It sickens me that science was used to create those monstrosities that terrorize this world" said lisa

"Don't worry about the monsters Lola, we're safe here. Yes it was scary being grabbed by that thing and bashed into Lincoln, but we're both fine, we're still alive thanks to Lori

"We need to get through this together if we're to survive long enough to go home" said Luna

"Lisa, how's the repairs on the invention going? I'd feel much safer the minute I'm away from those big scary guys with the eagles and swastikas on their clothes" said Lynn

"I'm afraid I do not know, my counterpart has been secretive about that, but I trust you first thing tomorrow I intend to find out" said Lisa

"Until then, don't worry about it too much Lola. You're safe, we won't let any of those super soldiers or nazis hurt you." Said Lincoln

Lincoln kissed Lola on her forehead and lied her down. She was still hugging her, but she felt a little safer knowing she was surrounded by her family. Before she could close her eyes, Lily crawled up next to her and snuggled up next to her body, letting her know she was safe and sound. Lola was covered up with a blanket, and she released her grip on Lincoln, slowly drifting back to sleep.

(Dream)

Lola was back in the park, confronted by the supersoldaten. She was backed up to a corner, nowhere to go. As they slowly approached her, preparing to kill her, she heard voices.

"Leave our sister alone"

That voice was Lincolns, and he was with all the other girls. Lori ran up to one with a chainsaw and cut ones head off. The other 2 were hit by mud from Lana and a full diaper from Lily. Lynn jumped up on one and stabbed it in the face. Luna played loud music while Luan and Lincoln fired guns at the remaining supersoldaten. After a minute of continuous fire at its head, the beast fell down. Lola was then embraced by her siblings.

(Real world)

Alt Lisa had watched the siblings comfort Lola while grabbing a glass of milk. When they went back asleep she went to her workstation she was given, turned on a small light, and opened a safe. In the safe, was the machine that brought them here, all fixed and ready to go.

"They can't know, not yet anyway" said Alt Lisa

She closed the safe, turned off the light, and went to bed herself.


	10. Chapter 10

(The next morning)

"I don't understand why we have to train for this" said Leni

"We're going to steal the Michigan Monitor, it's in a heavily fortified research and development center by the great lakes. This is a full on assault of that compound, if we can steal it we can liberate our state then maybe we can inspire others to fight back. This is the first major step in a worldwide plan" said Alt Lincoln

"We don't even want a part of this, we're not from this world" said Lola

"We need everyone we can get, we're gathering other resistance groups to help us with the mission. This could be our chance to free ourselves. You don't know what it's like, having lost your home, half your body, loved ones. We're rebuilding your machine so you can go home, the least you can do is help us. We're trying to send a message, the free states can't protect themselves forever, Texas and Nevada have fought valiantly but they won't last forever. We need to unite everyone to be free" said Alt Lincoln "I have another baby sister on the way, she's due any day now, i don't want her living in a world like this"

Alt Lincoln turned away from the siblings

"Please, at least try and do what we ask. I'll be back" said Alt Lincoln

Alt Lincoln left the Loud family alone. They were deciding what they would do.

"It is the right thing" said Luna

"I don't want to die" said Lola

"Think of his Lily. Our Lily experienced such horrible things the entire time we've been here, his Lily shouldn't suffer that fate" said Lynn

"I think we should at least try the training. With any luck we may be out of here before we know it" said Lincoln

"I agree" said Lucy

"Well then, for their Lily's sake, lets start training" said Lori

(With Alt Lincoln)

"You finished the device? And you're not even telling them?" asked Alt Lincoln

"Precisely, and you are not to tell them either" said Alt Lisa

"But why? They can go home where they belong" said Alt Lincoln

"We need everyone we can get for this mission. We have an opportunity to free this state. Once we have the monitor, or if we get the monitor, then i'll send them back" said Alt Lisa "I suggest you get to work with their Lola, i know she has potential to be a fighter"

"They'll find out about this eventually" said Alt Lincoln before leaving

(Lola)

"While your other siblings seem capable of doing what needs to be done, i don't see that in you. So i'm going to train you personally" said Alt Luan

"Knowing what you do on april fools day, this can be either really good or really bad" said Lola

"April fools day, those were the days before i was 7, that's when i started noticing how bad life was here. Unlike Lynn i'm not a bloodthirsty girl wanting revenge. While your siblings train with other resistance members, i'll be your private teacher, you'll learn to knife, shoot, sneak, and more, and hopefully you don't end up losing an eye like i did" said Alt Luan

"A dog did that to you?" asked Lola

Alt Luan nodded

"I tried to save Luna, Kampfhund charged at me and ripped it right out before i could kill it, i don't want to explain more. I understand you have a fear of the supersoldaten am i correct?" asked Alt Luan

"The what?" asked Lola confused

Alt Luan went to something big covered with a sheet. She removed the sheet, and what was underneath frightened Lola, frightened her so much she didn't make a sound, it was a big super soldier nazi from her nightmare, though this one was dead.

"I know they're big and scary, but these guys aren't so bad, robots are another story, but i'm sure you won't be dealing with those, we have a plan to break into the research center by the great lakes. It should disable most of the robots. Now first test, touch this thing" said Alt Luan

"What? I'm not touching that monster" said Lola angrily

"It's not even alive anymore, it's metal, german steel, tough, but it can be penetrated. One way to get over the fear is to get close to it" said Alt Luan

Lola just stared at her.

"So it's gonna be like that huh? Whatever, when i'm done with you you should be tough enough to stand your ground. We'll start with a dummy, if you would follow me please" said Alt Luan

(Outside)

Alt Luan had a dummy dressed as a typical soldier held up against a tree. She handed Lola a knife.

"Ok, this is an easy start, attack him" said Alt Luan

Lola walked up to the dummy and stabbed it with the knife in the chest. Alt Luan wasn't pleased.

"We need to make you angry. Pretend he just stole your tiara" said Alt Luan

Lola got mad and charged at the nazi dummy and stabbed it in the neck multiple times.

"Wow i can't believe that worked" said Alt Luan

"My tiaras mean a lot to me" said Lola

"I can see that. Now time for target practice" said Alt Luan

(Inside the base, shooting range)

"Hold the pistol steady, the silencer should make it easier to hold, that's what younger recruits say anyway, i can't confirm nor deny that" said Alt Luan

Lola fired 6 shots at a paper target, hitting the middle 6 times.

"I'm impressed. A couple weeks more training and you should be ready" said Alt Luan

(A couple weeks later)

The siblings minus lily who was with the alternate parents back at base all sat in a stolen prisoner transport with a few other alt louds, heading towards a big fortress by the great lakes. They were all wearing bulletproof armor and gear and carrying a weapon of some kind

"That building there is one of many research and development facilities in the US. The Nazis do all their top secret work in facilities like that, and house their secret weapons. It's heavily fortified but we have vehicles rigged with explosives that're being controlled back at base that'll give us an opening. Sorry we had to rush the assault but time is of the essence, the nazis have been cracking down on resistance groups. We need to do this now" said Alt Lynn

"We're approaching the compound" said Alt Lori

"Pull over, let the presents do their work" said Alt Lincoln

Alt Lori pulled the vehicle over and the siblings watched as unmanned cars sped up through the road towards the gates of the compound. The guards guarding the place noticed the speeding vehicles

"TERRORISTS, FIRE!"

The guards all fired at the vehicles but the attempt was futile as they exploded upon contact with the building, leaving a big hole in the facility. Resistance members all drove up in transports and vehicles and raided the heavily guarded facility, the louds were no exception.

"For America" shouted the Alt Louds

"Lets do this" said Lincoln

(Inside the facility)

An old scientist watched from security cameras the carnage going on outside. This man was of a high rank among scientists, one of many among the reich. He eyed a few of the younger Louds and smiled, they seemed like fresh test subjects he could use. He turned towards a few supersoldaten ordered to protect him

"Machine men, get me a few of those girls, i could use them for testing when this is over" said the scientist

The supersoldaten left the room to fulfill his order. A hispanic looking man in a nazi uniform rushed in.

"Chief research scientist Gruber, the facility is under attack. For your safety you need to get to a safe room" said the soldier

"I will not run" said the scientist named Gruber

"You're too important, we believe the terrorists are attempting to steal your work. Please Chief Research scientist, we must leave"

"I will not run young boy, i assure you we're quite safe here. My machine men will deal with the terrorists, and they will bring me new specimens for testing my new robot creations. You will guard me here. That is an order" said Gruber

"As you wish Chief Research Scientist" said the soldier


	11. Chapter 11

the loud children, their alternate selves, and the resistance members each went different ways into the research facility, facing an onslaught of soldiers.

"Keep moving, we're pushing them back"

"Panzerhund incoming"

A giant robot dog with razor sharp teeth started running towards the resistance members

"Hey doggie, fetch" shouted a resistance soldier

The soldier threw a grenade at the panzerhund, which it caught in it's mouth. The grenade exploded and blew the head clean off. Robots were dispatched the reinforce the nazi soldiers

"Robots incoming, take cover"

Meanwhile in a secluded office overlooking the battle from an upper floor, a lone nazi officer was speaking into a headset to his superior.

"Yes Oberstgruppenfuhrer, there is no doubt in my mind that our forces will overwhelm the terrorists. Chief Research Scientist Gruber has dispatched his creations to deal with the insurgents as we speak"

Meanwhile behind the officer, an air vent was quietly opening and the twins popped out and snuck behind the officer

"Yes Oberstgruppenfuhrer. Of course i would like a promotion"

The twins knocked the officer off his chair and onto the ground

"The louds, help me" screamed the officer

He reached for a pistol, but failed to grab it as Lola took an axe and swung it at the officers head, killing him.

"Big meanie" said Lola

Lori and alt Luan burst into the office, guns in hand.

"There you 2 are" said Lori

"We took care of this room" said Lana

"I don't think the codes to unlock the monitor are in here. Onto the next floor" said Alt Luan

Before they could leave, Luan was knocked out and thrown into Lori. The twins held each other in fear, 2 large supersoldiers had found them. They grabbed the twins and held them up

"No, i don't want to die like this" shouted Lola

"Me neither" shouted Lana

The supersoldier merely knocked them out by bumping the 2 really hard against each other. The other supersoldier grabbed Lori and alt Luan and walked back to the science labs.

(With Lincoln)

"Lincoln somethings wrong, your sister Lori isn't responding" said Alt Ronnie Anne

Lincoln threw a grenade at a supersoldier firing upon him and took cover behind a beam

"She's probably busy clearing the upper floors looking for the codes with the others" said Lincoln

"Lola and Lanas signals have become weak, i think something's wrong" said Alt Lincoln

"We better look for them. As soon as we get rid of this guy" said Lincoln

He threw another grenade and took cover. Lynn fired a machine gun at the soldiers face while Alt lincoln fired a laser gun at the supersoldier. The supersoldier fell to the ground.

"Lets move" said Lynn

(Somewhere else)

Lola awoke with massive pain in her body. She was lying on the floor, her head being held up by a supersoldaten, along with Lana, Lori, and alt Luan. The supersoldaten were merely restraining them, they weren't attacking. The hispanic nazi from the last chapter walked up to the group.

"Traitors. You betrayed the reich. Filthy terrorists, i should kill you right now, but i can't"

Lori knew that voice.

"Bobby, is that you?" asked Lori

"Quiet terrorist"

He smacked her with the butt of his machine gun. Lori couldn't believe this, her boyfriend in this world was a Nazi. She didn't have time to question it as an old looking scientist walked in. He wore a blood covered apron over a military uniform, hands covered with blood stained blue gloves, wore a monacle over his left eye.

"It's been a while since i've had fresh subjects, most i get now are from the camps" said Gruber

He turned to Lola. He held her head and looked into her frightened eyes.

"I like the eyes on this one" said Gruber

"What're you gonna do to me?" asked Lola frightened

"Leave her alone" said Lana trying to act like she wasn't scared, albeit badly

Gruber turned his head to Lana and approached her

"I like yours too" said Gruber

He looked at Alt Luan and shook his head

"Not this one, somebody broke it already. Such a waste" said Gruber

He turned to Lori

"Are these your sisters?" asked Gruber

Lori nodded, she didn't show it too much, but she too was frightened. She knew she and her siblings were about to die in a horrific way.

"You must be the older sister. Being the oldest child means you have to make the hardest decisions. I give you a choice, look towards the girl you will have me dissect" said Gruber

"You monster" said Lori angrily

"I have room for all of you as subjects, you will be treated fairly, but i need a new subject right now to support my research. I am building a new robot with the mind of a human, but the human will be an unstoppable killing machine, wipe out the filthy parasites that inherit the earth" said Gruber

"Chief research scientist, we have no use for the one eyed girl, why not just kill her now?" asked Bobby

"In time she will die, but i need one of our younger girls to go first. I have no room for all of your flesh at the moment. If you don't decide then we'll be here all day arguing, or i kill you all, decisions decisions decisions. Now frauline, who will you have me dissect?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if this chapter feels rushed but i'm running out of ideas for this story and just want to get it done**

Lori couldn't bring herself to choose, why was she being forced to do this?

"I don't have all day" said Gruber

"Just kill me now, put me out of my misery, there's no way out of this" shouted Lana

"Lana, don't say that" said Lori

"Lana, don't say those things. Pick me, i've done nothing good most of my life, i deserve this fate first" said Lola

"Lola-

"I'm serious Lana. I'm sacrificing myself" said Lola

"Lola, i choose Lola" said Lori who was feeling ashamed of herself for choosing

"Yes, the perfect choice. Young unspoiled flesh, fats still young and tender. You are a beautiful girl, but that means nothing to me when you're a terrorist" said Gruber "Machine men, hold their eyes open, i want them to witness this, then kill the one eyed girl"

The supersoldaten held the heads of Lori, Lana, and alt Luan high enough so that they couldn't shut their eyes. This was torture. Gruber reached into a bag and pulled out a scalpel.

"It was nice getting to know you" said Gruber

"I wish i could turn away" said Lana

A banging was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Bobby

A supersoldaten burst into the room

"Machine man what is the meaning of-

The super soldier threw Gruber hard into the wall, killing him instantly. Gunshots fired into the room at the heads of the other supersoldiers and Bobby was shot in the leg. Leni, Lincoln, alt lincoln, lynn, and alt Ronnie Anne ran into the room. Ronnie Anne ran to her brother while the siblings went to help each other.

"Let me guess, Leni got to one of those things?" asked Lori

"She surprised all of us" said Alt Lincoln

"We got the codes to the monitor, we're breaking through the last lines of defense to the command center. We're gonna win this thing" said Lynn

Everyone left to finish the fight, all except Ronnie Anne who stayed with her brother

"Ronnie, is that you?" asked Bobby weakly.

"Yes Bobby, it's me. What happened to you?" asked Ronnie Anne

"They tortured me, brainwashed me. They made me into the men that took me away from you and mom" said Bobby "I never thought i'd see you again"

Ronnie Anne started shedding tears as she patched Bobby's wound up. She hugged her brother

"I missed you, mom missed you" said Ronnie Anne

"Is she ok?" asked Bobby

"Last i checked she was. I joined the resistance to find you, i want to bring you home, i want our family to be whole again. What we're doing, we're winning back our freedom" said Ronnie Anne

Bobby looked at his arm and ripped off a swastika patch he was wearing on his uniform. Ronnie Anne helped him stand up. A loud noise was heard along with screams, the michigan monitor was activated.

"Lets get out of here, we still have a state to free before we can help the country" said Ronnie Anne

It was a long and bloody fight, both sides maintained heavy casualties, but the resistance had managed to steal the nazis big weapon in the state of Michigan. With it they would fight the occupation in the state before going on to help the other states and rally more people to the cause. The louds on the other hand were saying their goodbyes as Alt Lisa was presenting the finished device to take them home.

"We're gonna miss you guys" said Lori

"Thank you for helping us. We know you've been through a lot but what we're doing is for the good of the planet. We now have a better fighting chance against the Reich. You helped give my unborn baby sister a future" said Alt Lincoln

"Stay safe. Maybe we'll come back in the future, see how things end out for you" said Lisa

"I hope you do" said Alt Lincoln

Lisa pushed some buttons on the machine, and just like a month before in a flash, the siblings were gone.

(Loud House)

The siblings landed in the living room of their house.

"We're home" said Lisa

"But just to be sure" said Lori "Check the rooms"

All the siblings went to their bedrooms to see if they were truly home and met again downstairs. They all embraced in a hug, they were back.

"Kids, we're home" said their father who was at the door

The kids ran to their parents and gave them hugs

"We missed you guys" said Leni

"We've only been gone a few hours, we saw you this morning" said Lynn Sr.

"A few hours? We've been gone a month" said Luan

"What are you kids wearing?" asked Rita

All the siblings looked down to realize they were still wearing their armor and military uniforms, some with eagles clutching swastikas emblazened on the front. The kids also realized that some of their weapons arrived with them too.

"Anyone care to explain?" asked Rita

For the next hour, the kids explained their ordeal, what they saw, the advanced tech, the death and destruction, the terrible things they saw and did. The parents, knowing what Lisa was capable of, believed every word and couldn't believe it. Hugs and comfort were given, they were fed dinner, and all references to the nazis they brought with them were thrown into the attic for the time being until a way could be found to properly dispose of them. Rita was intrigued, she was an aspiring writer, this could make a good book, though she'd get more word from her kids when they were more comfortable. While the kids were glad to be home safe and sound, they wondered about life in the other dimension, how were their counterparts doing, how much time passed since they got home? For now, all they could do was hope that everything was alright. The kids may have been home now, but readjusting to normal life was going to be a challenge. But that's another story.

 **Thank you to all who read this story, this story is now my 6th most read story out of all my stories. I never would've thought this idea would get this far. Again sorry if this felt rushed but i ran out of chapters and wanted to get this done, i have a sequel i'm dying to get out, should probably talk about that. It's called Forgetting the nazi world, and it'll be about the siblings attempting to move on and readjust to their normal lives, all while haunted by the things they saw. it'll take their friends and family to help them. Anyway that story should be out really soon. Thanks for reading**


End file.
